Too Little, Too Late
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku or Anti SasuSaku. Hints of SakuKaka and SasuOC]Inspired by the song. Sad story , hope you all like it! R
1. Chapter 1

Too Little, Too Late.

Sasuke + Sakura

Sakura + Kakashi

Normal PoV

The two of them stood there , side by side as they watched the newly married couple dance softly in the distance.

The woman, in her late thirties, looked over to the man beside her and smiled before looking back at the now kissing couple.

He then looked over to her, sighed and said, " she will make a great addition to the Uchiha clan."

"Yes, I suppose that my daughter will. Sasuke."

Silence overcame the two as they stood, staring now at the couple as they laughed at a joke the father of the bride was currently saying.

Sakura smiled warmly as she watched her husband take their eldest daughter and dance. Sasuke looked at her and sighed softly before cupping her face in his hands and staring into her eyes, " Sakura, I love you"

No reaction.

" Sakura, I lo-"

"NO!"

Sakura immediately pulled away from him, from his words. " you, I , we, we can't Sasuke you know that."

Sasuke stared into her eyes as anger quickly flooded over him and he looked over to her husband, Hatake Kakashi.

" Is it because of him Sakura?" he asked, no demanded.

Sighing she looked at her husband and whispered , " I came here today to witness my daughter unite with the man she loves most, nothing more Sasuke."

Silence once again reigned over the two before Sakura decided to break it.

" I gave up on you, a long time ago. You should already know that. Whether or not I was married, you couldn't have expected me to still love you after what happened."

The two of them stared hard and long into each others eyes as they both knew that what she said was true. How could he expect her to love him after what he had done?

"wouldn't you care what Kori thought about your feelings?"

'sigh' " my wife died 5 years ago Sakura, you know that. Even in the living she knew of my feelings."

This time Sakura couldn't look him in the eye. She turned around preparing to walk away, walk away from him, from the pain.

' I have to tell him, so he will know' she thought.

" I love my husband Sasuke, I want you to know that."

" As much as you love me?"

She turned around to look him in the eyes, " As much as I loved you, Sasuke and probably more."

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch as she said loved.

The two of the stood there, looking into each others eyes for a moment before Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Sasu-"

"Please,"

"please what?"

"Love me"

Silence

"Sakura, please, just this once. That's all I will ever need, please. Say it once and I will leave you to live with your husband and your children. I promise"

"Sasuke"

"Please,"

She couldn't bear it any longer, the way he looked at her. It just broke something inside of her ' I won't be like him. I give him this goodbye' and in an instant the two of them were in and intense embrace as they kissed the other passionately.

Minutes later the two of them broke apart, Sakura whispering 5 words that Sasuke had been waiting to hear for almost 18 years. ( they both are 38, he returned when they were 19 with a wife and a baby)

As the two of them broke apart they both went their separate ways,

"I'll always love you, Sasuke-kun" 


	2. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
